


Under the Weather (Kageyama x Reader)

by TKYK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3034271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKYK/pseuds/TKYK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama x Reader Oneshot</p><p>You and Kageyama are childhood friends but secretly like each other. Now you're sick, so Tobio to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Weather (Kageyama x Reader)

You were in the library with Kageyama Tobio, your best friend since you two could walk. You were tutoring him in math today since he was surprisingly bad at school. It was always like that, though. Kageyama always had volleyball on his mind and school was second and it showed through his grades. You would go over to each other’s house and you would help out with whatever he struggled on.

“I don’t like this! Why is nature in math?!” Kageyama yelled angrily.

“It’s not nature, Tobio!! It’s a logarithm; not an actual log!” You testified.

“But there’s a natural log here too! Nature!”

You face-palmed so hard. You were going to be here for a long time. Not that you minded though, teaching the material to him helped you study as well, and it would mean you got to stay with Kageyama longer. As natural as it was to be around him since you were childhood friends, you couldn’t help but start to develop feelings for him. You thought it was strange though; ever since you were kids, you were always just really close friends, and now you wanted to cross the friendly border into something more affectionate. How does Kageyama feel about you? He never showed any more fondness to you than the bond you both had as just best friends. Hell, he practically treated you like his (younger/older) sister. You thought it was farfetched that he could even think of you in that sense.

But despite your disbelief, Kageyama actually _was_ starting to develop feelings for you as well. Of course, you didn’t know, though. You both kept your feelings away from each other, doubting each other’s feelings for the other, believing that becoming more than friends would be weird to such a close friend ensemble.

“There are no trees in these graphs!! See, logarithmic functions are inverses of expo—* _ACHOO*_ ” You sneezed in the middle of your explanation.

Kageyama stood up nervously, “(f/n) a-are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” you sniffled, “It’s just a sneeze! No need to freak out.”

“But what if you’re sick? I don’t want to get sick too.”

“Nah, I doubt it.”

Just then, Kageyama walked over to your side of the table and held his hand down to your forehead, checking to see if you were warm. He towered over you with his angry-looking but cute face being overly concerned about your well being. Being so close made your whole face hot and red, anyone would’ve believed you actually were sick.

“Your face is pretty warm. I think you’re sick, (f/n)…”

“N-NO I’M NOT! I-I’m just hot-headed because you think that biology is apart of mathematical graphs!” Then you gathered all of your stuff and walked out of the library, hiding your blushing face from him in the process.

“THEN WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE?!” He tried to yell as you walked out.

You made it home after the library, sneezing the whole walk back and trying to smack the thoughts of you and Kageyama out of your head.

~~~~

“Ugh, I really am sick.” You rolled in bed. Your mother decided that you weren’t well enough to go to school, she could hear you sneezing and coughing all last night. You slept that entire morning; you were achy and congested, not fun. Your mother was out the whole day after that, so you had to take care of yourself.

At around three o’clock, you heard your doorbell ring.

Lethargically, you spoke, “Coming…”

You were about to open the door, but your guest beat you to it.

“T-Tobio what are you doing here?”

He took off his shoes and entered your house. You both did this, you would just walk into each other’s house and your families wouldn’t mind.

“You didn’t pick up your phone! Your mother told me you were sick. I told you!” He pointed.

You stuck your tongue out and him, “Yeah you were, I’m sick. Wah, it’s because the weather is so cold out!” you complained.

“Y-you should get back in bed, then! You’re not well!” He yelled at you.

“AH!! You’re so scary when you yell, Tobio. This is how Hinata must feel everyday.”

“S-shut up! That’s just how I talk!”

You started walking to your room and got in your bed, “What about your practice?”

“I, uh, I told them I couldn’t go to practice because you’re sick.” He rubbed the back of his head and hung his head low.

You couldn’t help but give a little blush since he skipped volleyball for you, “B-Bakageyama…” you muttered.

“EH?”

“Nothing!” then you had a mini coughing attack.

“Stay here and lay down, I’ll go get you some water!”

You did as he commanded and he returned shortly with a glass of water and a bowl of cold water and a cloth. You drank the water while he tried to prepare the wet cloth, very poorly at that. You gave a chuckle after admiring the endearing attempt, “Here, I’ll help you with that.” You went up to his side to assist in wringing out the cloth, “Ta-dah!” You smiled, and your smile caused him to blush.

After getting settled once again, Kageyama sat at your bedside so he could properly re-wet the cloth with cold water and place it on your forehead. He was placing it very meticulously, which caused him to be quite close to you—inches away.

“I-if you stay too close you’ll get sick too!”

“I-It’s okay! I just want to make sure you get better…”

“W-why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

“Because when you’re gone, who else can teach me math?! I’d rather knock off the hair off the principle again than ask for help from that glasses-freak!” You were about to punch him on top of the head until he bent down even closer to you and caged you in between his arms, “…A-and because, I really like you and I want to make sure you’re all right.”

You looked into his big dark blue eyes for a few long seconds while all of the blood rushed to your face. He immediately lifted himself up from your bed tried to sit back up normally, “S-sorry, that was weird wasn’t it…”

You gave a genuine smile, relieved to hear that he felt the same way to you as you did to him, “No, it’s not weird, because I like you too.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, enclosing your arms around him, since, anything closer would cause him to get sick too. But without a care, Kageyama pulled up to your face to give you a sweet and fast kiss on your lips. You matched each other’s shade of red as he pulled away. From that moment, Kageyama stayed with you that whole night, helping you with your sickness.

_**\- Practice the next day -** _

“So Kageyama, how was (f/n) doing last night?” Daichi asked.

“S-she’s well! I actually, uh, asked her out last night.” Kageyama replied sheepishly.

“WHAT, YOU MEAN YOU WEREN’T GOING OUT WITH HER BEFORE ALREADY?!” Tanaka shouted.

“N-NO WE WERE JUST GOOD FRIENDS!” He shouted back, “You all thought we were going out?!”

“The whole school did. We thought it was obvious.” Sugawara said. The whole team nodded their heads in unison as agreement. Kageyama just stood in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested prompt and character by ShyQuietLoneWolf on Wattpad! I hope it turned out okay ;_;~!


End file.
